A Day With Rukia
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Byakuya needs to find a way to get closer to Rukia. He insists she take him with her on a trip through her harsh past. T for mentions of adult issues. There is one reference to almost child rape so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately don't own Bleach. I really worked hard on this one. **

**The place where Rukia and Renji grew up was said to be really bad so I want to reflect that in this story. I want to bring a spot light on the poverty and struggle Rukia went through with this fic so let me know how I did with that or if you have any ideas.**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Byakuya and Rukia had become closer since he saved her from Gin. He didn't fully understand why he saved her since he had his mind set on letting her die a short time before. He did it without thinking and on pure instinct. A strange and unknown instinct that her very presence released from the cold prison of his heart.**

**When it came down to it the first time, when Ichigo stepped in the last second to save her, a feeling he was trying desperately to suppress surfaced. He was relieved, truly relieved and rather shocked that this boy who by all means should have been dead, saved her. He forced the feeling back down as far as he could and continued to follow the imposed rules of his heavily burdensome station . **

**He hated following rules. Their importance had been pounded into him his whole life. All because of the family he was born to. He had to be more dignified, more controlled, more alone. He once had an impulsive fire. The flame had never gone out but it had been suffocated and repressed for the sake of the family's precious dignity. **

**The old codes of behavior don't make allowances for shows of emotion in public. It is even considered shameful to be seen embracing, or kissing ones wife. The old codes of behavior may have died out with the other families but not with the Kuchiki clan. He wasn't like the other pleasure seekers who shamelessly headed the other houses and squandered their fortunes on decadent behavior and pointless indulgences. Because he played his roll so well, when he married a woman of low birth, they allowed it to happen. Not to say there wasn't any protest, but when it came down to the final decision, they let him have his way. **

**When she died they did not push the issue of remarriage. They trusted that some day he would remarry. Promises were made, and one day he would provide an heir. The Kuchiki family had a history of allowing it's children to marry by choice instead of for convience. Usually the person was from one of the four noble families or the lesser royal families thanks to the normal segregation of royals and non royals. It usually ensured a proper marriage. Occasionally someone would come from a lesser background. Each time it was allowed, usually in instances where the generation available for marriage were too close in blood for anyone's comfort and for royals that blood was always close.**

**When he saved Rukia he didn't understand the desperation he felt. He needed to save her and instinct kicked in. He had told her a lie. It wasn't all a lie. He did promise his late wife he would keep Rukia safe. But he had only told Rukia that because he couldn't tell her he cared. He couldn't tell her the feelings that he had been suppressing for years. **

**The biggest thing he didn't expect was Rukia' reaction when he saved her. After almost letting her die, stopping her friends from saving her, not providing even the least show of concern for her pending death, and years of his icy and demanding behavior, she was still right as his side. Her closest friends who came to help her, were laying half dead on the ground and instead of being with one of them, she was at his side, holding his hand. She had stated that she was not worthy of his being harmed for her. After all he had done! Rukia had made him feel ashamed of his actions and misplaced loyalties.**

**So he had told her he saved her only because of a promise. Revealing the love for her that was growing in his heart was impossible. She had shown him unconditional love and loyalty. Not feeling deserving of the friendship he had for so long shunned, he cursed himself and promised himself to give her the friendship and family she had sought. Maybe someday she would forgive him. He didn't expect her to ever share the growing desire he was feeling for her. But that had to be ok. It was more important to make-up for betraying the only family member who had ever showed him such pure love and devotion.**

**Byakuya never apologized. It wasn't his way. The head of the Kuchiki clan never says the words I'm sorry. It just wasn't done. So he was going to make up for it in other ways. Rukia would readily except any attention she received from him. Family was all she ever really wanted and he would give her anything she wanted.**

**But then she was gone again. She was always gone doing heaven knows what in the living world. Her friends were strong and she was capable but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. It wasn't just her safety he worried about, it was the boy she was with. He worried her feelings for him were more then friendship. She had given that boy her powers, a part of herself. He had risked his life to save her and he resembled someone from Rukia' past that she may have once loved. How could she not have developed some feelings for him.**

**He didn't really know how she felt about Kaien but he knew they were close, too close. It made Byakuya want to hold onto her tighter and keep her locked away. There was no way he could compete with that closeness and that kind of intimacy. Ichigo was always there for her and when she wasn't with Renji she was with him. She was always with someone else. She was always so stiff around Byakuya and he wasn't any different. He could only blame himself for her behavior. How could she feel comfortable around someone who showed no emotion. Yet for some reason she still cared for him. It wasn't all hopeless.**

**He would demand she spend time with him, in the gentlest way possible. At first he insisted that she make the time to take breakfast and dinner with him. Going so far as having servants and division members fetch her from whatever she was doing. During their meals he would engage her in conversation. In the beginning it had been very awkward considering all that had occurred between them. He realized after all these years living with her he didn't know much about her. Surely she thought him insane when he started a conversation about Chappy. He hated Chappy but it got her talking to him more comfortably. **

**If there was a subject she was passionate about it was Chappy. With the wall of ice between them slowly melting, their conversations had become more diverse. Which was good because he had no intention of becoming a an expert on Chappy. But the conversations still danced around personal issues. It was one thing they had in common. They both internalized all their feelings and never shared them with anyone.**

**Then the whole Hueco Mundo incident happened. It was a long and uncertain war. He didn't stop her from going after Ichigo which was why he wasn't far behind her with reinforcements. He had even gone as far as persuading Kenpatchi to join him. Kenpatchi was easily lured by the prospect of a good fight. Not taking any chances he had made sure the General Commander sent Captain Unohana with them too.**

**He had almost lost her again. His heart sank at finding her near death and he fought with no regard for his own well being. The only thing he wanted was to end the fight as fast as possible and get her health stabilized. Byakuya sized up his opponent and used his release to finish the fight. After more battles and a very long night, at least he thought it was night one could never tell in Hueco Mundo, he had her safely back home.**

**Now he was much more determined to make time for her. The thought of loosing her had become unbearable and the prospect of her sharing his love didn't seem quite so far out of reach anymore. Anytime he requested, she was happily at his side and it didn't matter if the only thing they did was sit there and stare into the sky. When he had her beside him, the rest of the world disappeared.**

**It was late one night and he had asked her to join him outside in the garden. It was a lovely and clear, spring night. They quietly enjoyed each others company on this calm evening. They stopped walking and stood on a bridge linking one side of the koi pond to the other. The weeping cherry blossom trees let their pink tears flow and the wind blew the petals lazily to and fro against the night sky.**

**They stood there and admired the bright full moon. The heat from her hand brushing his made him nearly confess to her then and there. He turned to her and looked deeply into her violet eyes which shined like stars in the moonlight. Neither of them spoke the moment their eyes met. Neither wanted to break the silence or look away. Byakuya had almost lost his reserve but he pulled back when the gap between them started to close. His eyes growing cold and distant again. Making Rukia feel self conscious, she excused herself to bed.**

**Oh he was kicking himself that night both for not kissing her and for letting it get that far in the first place. What did he really know about this girl. They still hadn't shared any inward feelings, needs, or desires. It was wrong in all aspects to want that with her. She was his sister there was no way she would reciprocate those feelings. But her eyes had met his and there was such a look there. It made him feel like he was the only one in the world she was seeing. He wondered if it was just his desire, his hopes playing tricks on him, but it was there. No, he was sure it was there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Everyday she would have lunch with that idiot lieutenant of his. Everyday he watched the way Renji looked at her, interacted with her, touched her. Everyday he watched, how close they were and the fun they seemed to have, with a jealousy that burned deep into his heart. As determined as he was to get that level of intimacy with her, it was still an area where he continued to fail. He continued to inwardly scold himself for feeling this way about her but it was one battle he had lost long ago.

He watched from the window as the pair sat under the tree. Laughing then arguing. She chased Renji around a bit yelling something inaudible. All at once Renji was sitting on top of Rukia holding her arms over her head and he stopped laughing. His face getting closer to hers. Determined to subtract a wall from his office to slaughter the red headed menace that was way too close to his sister, he went for his sword. He had it half way unsheathed when Rukia had gained the upper hand and was now straddling and tickling the lieutenant who was again laughing. She gave him a whack and sat back next to him.

Renji wasn't worthy of her, Bayakuya knew that and made it known every time he looked Renji in the eye. No one was worthy of his Rukia. No one would dare take her from him. Never again would he let an opportunity slip away. He was going to take the next opportunity that presented itself. He was going to fight for her if need be. Fight Renji, fight Ichigo, fight those damn rules and anyone else who dare get in his way. He was going to take the happiness he had been so long denied himself. He would find a way to make her love him.

It was a Tuesday when Renji hurried into the sixth division offices exceptionally early to assume his duty as acting captain. Renji loved Tuesdays. It was Byakuya' normal day off. Today would be easy but the fear his captain instilled in him when he told him not to mess up yesterday, tugged him back from being lazy. If Renji was nothing else, he was dedicated to proving himself worthy to his captain, so today, he wouldn't mess up anything too important that is.

Renji had forgotten how important this day was and drew a blank when it came time to put in for a day off, even though Rukia reminded him ten times. He wouldn't dare call in last minute because he had been late every day for the last week and a half. Had he asked and told Byakuya how important a day this was to Rukia, his request would have been immediately granted.

Rukia had a full day planned. Entering the garden she found her brother sitting under a tree reading a file with a stack of papers next to him. Since it was Rukia' normal working day ,he had planned on spending his day off doing work. Looking up and staring at her a bit too long, he admired how the cerulean colored kimono draped and clung to her small body.

"Good morning ni-sama. You are up early today."

" As are you. You seem to be in a hurry. Were you summoned to work early? Sit with me for a moment before you go." he said making it seem like the request wasn't out of the ordinary.

She sat a bit too close for comfort and when he turned his head to speak his lips nearly touched her forehead. The action had sent a blazing fire through both their bodies making the world around them blur for a moment.

"What are your plans for today?" he somehow managed to say in his normal bored and stern voice.

"Well today is a really important day. Its sort of an anniversary. So I took a day off." she didn't think he would be interested in hearing more so she stopped there.

" What kind of anniversary do you speak of? He asked feeling out the situation.

She looked down and the mood became more somber.

"Two friends of mine, well mine and Renji' that is, died today." she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I see, continue." urging her on

"It's also the day we decided to become Shinigami. We go back to the 78th where we came from every five years to pay our respects to three of our closest friends who died too young. We promised them that we would always make time to visit them. We also visit where we grew up and help out where we can to honor their memory. Renji has always come with me, but the idiot forgot. He knows how important this was to me. He can be so unreliable in these situations." she was looking forlorn

At this moment he wanted to kill Renji for upsetting her. He could see how important this was to her. This might just be the opportunity he was looking for.

"I do not think it is safe for you to go alone. You could get hurt. That is a very rough area. Its not suitable for someone of your position. I forbid you to go" he stated sounding way more harsh then he intended.

"I have to go! You don't know how much it means to me to go to them. Did you forget I came from there. Its where I grew up, it's where I found friends. If I hadn't met Renji and the others there, I may not even be here right now." her face reflected a sad softness in her instead of anger, when she got worked up. But she instantly quieted when she realized who she was trying to argue with.

"I shall accompany you today." he reacted instantly to her anguish, not really understanding why she was so upset.

"You cant go to a place like that! It's not right. It's too dirty and low class for you. You must have other plans for today? You don't want to spend your day off with me in the 78th."

"Rukia do you think I have never been outside of these walls? When I was just a regular Shinigami I patrolled the 19th district for years. It was far from pleasant. I insist on going with you today. Don't concern yourself further you have not interrupted my plans and I wish to see where you grew up."

"I have to warn you the 78th district is nothing like the 19th."

"I insist." he stated.

"Well, if you insist." a small smile breaking through. She thought this was a good time for them to really get to know one another and she did like spending time with him.

Byakuya saw this as his chance to get into her world and find a way to open her up to him.

With that they prepared to leave the safety, comfort, and structure of Seireitei for the filth and poverty of the 78th district.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The day was nice and bright and the walk long, but pleasant. It was more quit a trip then the last time when she had gone with Renji. Byakuya lacked Renji's vexing eagerness and competitive zeal. It was a nice change. Instead he gave off a quiet reserve and a comforting assurance. When she was near him she felt sheltered like she had found her sanctuary in his company. As cold as he appeared, he projected a warmth to her that she never vocalized and it surrounded her and it caressed her. She gave him back that warmth in the beauty of her smile.

The surroundings changed drastically. It went from a half way decent neighborhood to a large grassy field. Luckily, the 78th district wasn't too far from Seireitei. By noon they reached the outskirts of the infamous district and soon after the main town. Anyone could tell this wasn't the safest place to be. The scent was still pleasant as food was being prepared by an over crowding of vendors desperately trying to sell their creations. There were many different kinds of food. Some easily recognizable. Other vendors seemed to have prepared questionable items in a frenzy to have something to sell.

Many people were noticeably hungry. Elderly people, wearing rags sat in doorways with blank eyes holding out their hands to passers by. Unsavory looking men stood in alleyways arguing and making deals. They leered over to the new-comers with distrust. Women, who wore noticeably undignified attire prowled the area. Every now and again one of these women would take an approaching male and disapear into a dark alley. Drunk men sat outside of stores. A shop keep chased one away with a broom. Shoeless children covered head to toe in dirt surrounded Rukia and Bayakuya begging for money or food. Rukia shooed them away.

Rukia told Byakuya to ignore it when they watched two gangs clash in the distance. It left one young male dead in the street and one bleeding heavily. The others scattered into buildings when they saw the two Shinigami. A woman with long hair and an obnoxiously loud dress dragged the bleeding man into a bar. Bayakuya wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

"Where are the authorities?" He asked her.

"You have a morbid sense of humor ni-sama." she laughed at his ignorance.

"I'm serious Rukia."

"The few authorities there are here don't have a death wish. Most stay home, and others take bribes to look the other way. Although sometimes you get one in a bad mood who feels like exerting his authority by beating to death someone smaller then him."

"Then who upholds the laws?"

"Laws? This isn't the Seireitei. The kings laws don't reach here. People like me understand that kind of order is just a useless illusion. Laws there are followed only for survival just as ones here are broken for the same reason. When the basic human necessities are taken away, everyone behaves like the people here, it can't be helped. There is only the law in this town, survive at any cost." at hearing this Byakuya was silent.

All of a sudden a feeling of shame swept through Rukia when she remembered who she was here with. He was not Renji, he was Byakuya Kuchiki-Taicho head of the noble Kuchiki clan. This was no place for someone like him. He had grown up not knowing the hunger, the cold, or the fear of being murdered at any moment. Rukia was embarrassed to be here, to have come from here and now she was giving a tour to a noble. She hung her head and wouldn't look at him. Byakuya sensed her discomfort and attempted eye contact. When he got it he said "Your stronger then I give your credit for, I am impressed you survived this." and with that she was self-assured again.

Byakuya was uncomfortable here but didn't let on. Rukia chuckled to herself when she looked at him. He had worn his uniform but without any indication he was a captain or of noble birth. He was attempting to fit in and instead stood out here like a sore thumb. His hair was clean, well groomed and shined to perfection. In direct contrast to the mess of hair piled atop the kids that ran wild in the streets and the frazzled mess the adults had covered or pulled back. Even the way he carried himself made people stop and stare. It was enough to have Shinigami in the neighborhood but he made everyone feel inferior without saying a word. Rukia had also changed into her uniform for this trip. Her uniform had never been flattering on her but she looked neat and respectable.

He wondered how she had survived here. Since he met her she had carried herself like she had been born to a noble clan, although a slip of the tongue every now and again gave her upbringing away. There was never any doubt that she could handle herself. She had changed so much since they first met. The family had put a lot of time and effort into teaching her to be a lady. She always behaved in his presence properly which only made their relationship more cold and impersonal. This was no place to behave like a lady and he was wondering how long it would be until her other personality showed. It would certainly show here.

"Let's stop here." she said motioning to a shabby looking noodle stand.

"Abarai Rukia! Its been so long! So grown! You look like a great lady!" came a happy looking man behind the counter and embraced her, picking her up off of the floor.

"Yo, Keigo-san. Yes it has been way too long. Its great to see you."

"One of so few to get out of this awful town. Me and the misses have always been so proud of having had a hand in raising a Shinigami. Used to work for us she did." he said looking Byakuya over.

"Keigo, this is my friend Byakuya." she said dropping the honorific and family name Although, surprised at hearing his name in such a manner, it still made him hold back a smile at hearing her use his name for the first time, not to mention the term friend and in the same sentence. Byakuya nodded and sat, silently observing their interaction.

"He's handsome Rukia, looks like a prince, His nails are so well manicured." The mans wife commented blushing and insinuating their relationship was more then friendship.

"They must take good care of you Shinigami. I remember the day I met Rukia. Ah, still just as sweet, looked like a little princess running wild with that gang of kids and that crazy red-headed boy." he gave a huge laugh and Bayakuya almost let out a chuckle of his own.

Rukia laughed "I remember that day I was planning on stealing some of that yummy soba you make. It's your own fault for making it so well."

"I knew exactly what she was up to. She was just so cute. I put her straight to work. I taught her how to well why don't you, for old times sake. Oh go on." He motioned to her.

"You didn't even have to ask."

She got straight to work behind the counter and in no time at all she had whipped up four soba bowls and served them. They laughed at Keigo' stories about Rukia learning how to cook, while they all ate.

"…then she nearly burned the place down." Keigo laughed again

Byakuya had never had soba so good in his life.

"You will have to show the cook how to make this when we get back home." the manner of his command was like that of a great lord, making Keigo and his wife look up suspiciously.

"Rukia do you live with him and have a cook?" Keigo's wife asked rather excitedly.

"Me? No I wished I had a cook of my own. He means the cook at the barracks. Were in the same squad.'" elbowing him in the side. Byakuya decided to remain silent for the remainder of the conversation, instead nodding, a bit too much like a king to his subjects for Rukia' liking. No matter how he tried it was obvious he wasn't from a place like this.

He had just learned that she can prepare a mean bowl of soba and she had elbowed him in the side treating him like she treats Renji. This was a step in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Rukia why did he call you by Abarai?" he asked later, hiding his jealousy.

"Oh well I never knew my family name and Renji let me use his. He always watched out for me like I was his sister and we were rarely apart. I haven't used Kuchiki here because its safer not to mention a royal name. I didn't tell them my relation to you because it wouldn't sound very good to tell people I was adopted as an adult by a rich man. They might get the wrong idea because well, the wrong way would be the only way it would happen to someone in a place like this"

"Understandable. How long before the academy did you know Abarai?" he asked now thinking about what people back home must be imagining goes on in their home.

"A very long time. I met him over ten years before we came to the academy. Back then we were the same height if you can believe it but other then height and the tattoos he hasn't changed a bit." she laughed remembering fondly.

They walked a bit down a narrow street with a dirt road. The houses were all slap shod wood structures with different color window coverings. Most were two or three stories many with a business of various sorts on the ground floor and they looked like they could collapse at any moment. Makeshift shacks, some were stand alone and others shared walls, lined the river in the distance and any available land. They were walking too close to a cluster of such shacks for Byakuya' comfort.

The condition here appeared even worse then the condition of the main town. If it were possible, the people looked even poorer, even hungrier, even more ragged then the people he had just come into contact with. The smell was less pleasant and a garbage heap stood in the backdrop.

A woman carrying a baby came out of one such shack and greeted Rukia in a rush.

"Rukia oh thank goodness, I'm so glad you are here. I'm sorry I have to ask but I have to run and get some milk. A neighbor has a cow and he promised me some milk if I could be there by well now and I have so many mouths to feed It wont take long you're the best." she said handing the baby straight to Byakuya who had never held a baby in his life but put his arms out instinctively to take the child.

Rukia watched as he held the baby, he looked uncomfortable at first holding it away from him but when it gave a cry he held the child close and it quieted. Watching the baby closely, Rukia swore she almost saw Byakuya smile.

It was only a moment after the woman left that a cry came from inside the shack. They entered the flimsy structure and saw five babies lying on a mat in the corner. There wasn't much in the hut besides the children. A medium sized pot, some small bottles containing liquids and herbs, a half bag of rice with bugs crawling in it, one cushion and a few boxes of various sizes.

Rukia scooped the crying boy up. "He's hungry. Ami-san has a habit of taking in stray babies. There are always so many unwanted children in these parts we have all picked one up here and there. We did our best to find homes for them. I remember when Renji found a girl barely two months old near the river. She was just left to die. We had all managed to find jobs that month. I had the only indoor job so I took her and kept her harnessed to my back while working in the laundry. It wasn't uncommon for the women so they allowed us break time to stop and feed the kids. It was the hardest work I ever did in my life. Ami-san took her a few months later and even found her a home. I lived here with her for several years before I met Renji."

Byakuya just looked at her, speechless. He was angry she had to grow up like this and had to work so hard. He wasn't feeling so happy either about his wife abandoning her or himself for not helping her find Rukia sooner. He understood better why Hisana looked so hard for her. Hisana would never talk about her past. She didn't want to remember.

She did look so natural holding that baby in one arm and quieting another with the other. None of the women in the royal clans took care of their own children. They left that job to the servants. Not one he knew would lift a finger to quiet a crying baby much less work with one strapped to their backs. He found a growing pride and respect for her.

Ami returned and they left her to tend the children. Rukia handed her something Bayakuya assumed was money. They continued on, passing another shack Rukia stopped and peaked her head in.

"What kind of tattoo would you like." came a male voice.

"Not today Tokio"

"Rukia how's that tattoo holding up? What are you doing in these parts? Do you need a touch up? Maybe your friend would like a tattoo? Half price for a friend of Rukia'" he said very hyper.

"Oh no I just stopped by to say hello and see how you were."

"I've been good. Business has been good were eating every night now. I'm glad to see you are doing well. You even got a bit fatter although you've always been on the scrawny side. Who's your friend?" he said rubbing her on the head.

"That's good to hear. This is Byakuya-san, we work together. Yep, they take good care of me there, I'm glad I joined.." she said and then he interrupted her.

"Hey a customer, I'll have to catch up with you guys later. It was great seeing you and looking so well. Watch yourself this neighborhood has only gotten worse."

"I will, bye." answered Rukia.

They walked less then three blocks when Rukia stopped and stared at a building that appeared to be an active house of ill repute.

"Rukia when did you get a tattoo and why have we stopped at such a place. We are not going in there." He stated the last part as a command.

"This place is why I got a tattoo and no we aren't going in." her smile long gone.

"I went through three families before I was sold here. I had just turned five." she said.

"Sold?" his eyes widened and he panicked at the thoughts now crossing his mind.

"The then proprietor to this establishment thought he could use me here. You would be surprised how many men would rather pay for a five year old then an adult woman. The day he got me he branded me on my lower back ensuring I could never leave because someone would see the brand and bring me back. The next day he wanted to sample the goods before he put me to work for the first time. I had managed to get free of him before he could… touch me, then I somehow grabbed a hammer and I hit him in the head. I later found out he had died then, and no one cared who did it. There always someone to take his place. This building is full of girls not so lucky. I met Tokio not long after, who was still apprenticing at the time, he gave me a free tattoo where the brand was, covering it as best he could. You can only see a feint outline of it under the tattoo he said. Tokio does excellent work. He did all of Renji's' tattoos. I think this place is probably why I don't date. I haven't been comfortable with anyone touching me since. After that I just lived wherever I could find shelter for the night, until I met Renji."

It was shameful for a man of Byakuya' position to show any public affection but he pulled her close to her surprise and put his arms tightly around her not caring who saw.

"No one will harm you ever again. I promise I will stay by your side and protect you always." he said this to her with an emotion in his voice she had never before heard from him. It made her hold him back just as tightly. She felt safe in his arms despite all of the emotion of her memories that flooded back and attacked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Byakuya was learning Rukia' history and it was more then an eye opener. He knew at some point, he would have to reciprocate if she ever became curious. He wasn't anymore comfortable talking about himself then she was. How could he possibly share his past with her? He had been raised in such comfort and privilege. He was feeling ashamed and lucky all at once to have been born a Kuchiki. The burden of carrying that name didn't seem as tiresome as it once did.

But, he still found himself wishing he had been born here. He wanted to have been the one to protect her all of those years. He wouldn't have made the same mistake as Renji. Renji told him how he let her go for her own good. Renji let out how much he loved her. How much he would work for the right to be with her. Byakuya would have kept her for himself and done anything possible to keep her happy with him, no matter how selfish it seemed.

Never letting on, just the thought of what could have happened to her, how she could have ended up, how he may never have met her, scared him to death. She didn't need Bankai to be strong, she had an inner strength that superseded that of his, which made him feel inferior for the first time since he was a child. The more Rukia opened up to him the more he fell in love with her and desired to protect her for the rest of his life.

At this point, he was thinking he might lock her in the mansion for her safety and lavish all kinds of luxuries upon her. He wanted to make up for her past by having her waited on by an army of servants so she would never have to work or worry another day in her life. But he knew she wouldn't enjoy that. Although he might still bring the issue up later.

"Were not done yet. We have two more stops." her mood lightening.

They walked on a bit and came to a small stand alone shack. It had a big tree in front of it and the doorway was covered by a tattered cloth. Children of many ages ran about in ragged clothing. They looked thin but seemed happy . One child no more then four walked up to Byakuya, tugging his sleeve to get his attention. The boy had offered him his small piece of bread. Byakuya looked down at him.

"Oh no, now don't touch Byakuya-san sweetie." she said panicking and removing the child's hand.

"Its all right Rukia." He said patting the child on the head.

"Rukia you came." said a boy in his mid teens.

"My you have grown, Kohaku, and so handsome. You know I couldn't stay away." she addressed him.

"I'm happy to see you." he said.

"Gather everyone." she told him

Kohaku did as he was told.

"Hi everyone for those of you who haven't met me yet. I'm Rukia this is my friend Byakuya-san. We have come to see how you are. I hope we can all be friends."

They looked at each other and made comments.

"She's the one who sends us food." one said.

"She sent us those books." said another.

"Yes she is our ben- ben- benefactor." a little one managed to pronounce.

"Kohaku said you would come." came another

" We have much to thank Rukia for" Kohaku said

"Well I used to live in this very home. I remember how tough it was living here. Food was scarce and we went to bed hungry many nights. Anyway you four boys come with me we are going to the market."

Byakuya cringed at hearing her call this place a home but followed Rukia, and the boys followed close behind him. She haggled and argued with several vendors before handing one money.

"Can each of you both carry two sacks of rice?" she asked

The three boys she addressed ,nodded.

Rukia filled a basket with vegetables. Then headed to another vendor. Rukia argued with him like a lawyer trying to lessen a murder sentence. She somehow looked taller and more intimidating by the way she stood in dealing with these seedy looking men.

"Ok Byakuya-san, Kohaku-san You will both have to carry these sacks of flour and potatoes."

Neither argued with her. The boy tried to show off, picking up three but could only manage two bundles. Byakuya had taken four heavy sacks, reminding her how strong he was. Rukia noticed how strange it looked for him to carry these bags like a common servant. She was glad their grandfather was back home and could not see the manual labor his grandson had stooped to doing. Bayakuya on the other hand was feeling bad about all the food wasted at their dinner table.

"I'll be right back, you go on, I have one more thing to get." she said motioning them to leave.

She put her hand on Byakuya' arm and whispered to him. " Make sure they get back safely with the food."

Rukia didn't take long as promised and she entered the shack seeing Bayakuya sitting with the children who were listening to him attentively.

"…then the hollow… Rukia has returned." he stopped.

"Oh don't stop on my account." She handed Kohaku a stack of books one with a noticeable Chappy on it and put the basket on the floor.

"Rukia?" Byakuya questioned.

"Kohaku can read and he promised to teach the other children like I did when I was here. I learned from several people I stayed with before I came here. Its sort of a tradition I started. I want everyone who lives here to learn to read so they can have a better chance. I'm afraid you have me to blame for Renji' poor clerical skills." she laughed

"We want to hear the rest of the story." a boy said

"Please." came from the youngest girl.

"I guess you had better continue." Said Rukia taking her place next to him.

"Where was I?" he said.

"The hollow" a tall blonde boy said.

"Yes the hollow was easily disposed of by my sword. That is the end."

"Aw tell us another one." whined a boy with black hair.

"That's enough for now." Rukia said.

"Why don't you all go and play outside." she motioned at the door.

" You couldn't have possibly slept here." she knew he didn't mean to sound so stuck-up.

"When we lived here, there were well over twenty five of us in this tiny room . You see the two sets of bunk beds, five of the younger kids slept on each level. The rest of us slept on straw mats on the floor. Right there." she motioned to the corner, "That's where we slept. Renji and I." she looked longingly into the dark corner.

"You slept with Renji? I understood you were close…?"

"When I met him we just clicked, he was the only person I allowed to get near me. We kept each other warm in the winter and every time I woke up with a nightmare he would put his arm around me and hold me until I went back to sleep. We spent every moment together, and as long as we were together I knew I was safe. There were three more boys we roamed the streets with, stole food with and spent most of our time with. As bad as it was, those were still some of the happiest times of my life and it was for them I delayed becoming a soul reaper."

"Will you tell me more about your time here when we get home?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she smiled.

"Here." He handed her all the money he had with him.

"Are you sure." she asked.

He gave her a nod.

"I'll give it to Kohaku. He will make sure it gets put to good use. He's a good kid." she said.

"Abarai is in love with you, were you aware?"

"Yes I know, I've been aware for a long time. I wish more then anything I could return those feelings. His happiness means the world to me. He has done everything for me. I didn't realize it at the time but he even gave me up so I would have a better life. But I just can't feel the same way." she shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. That is the reason why?" his heart sinking.

"No he is not the reason either." she looked into his eyes. His hopes rising again.

Bayakuya' thoughts went to his lieutenant. Maybe he would be nicer to him. He really had come a long way and he kept Rukia safe all of these years. Perhaps when they returned home he wouldn't be so harsh on him. He still felt jealous at their close relationship. But he believed her when she said she wasn't in love with either guy and it quelled the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He took her by the hand and led her outside. Giving her a look that said it was time to go.

"Good bye everyone! I will visit you again, soon. Kohaku I'll send someone by next month with food. Takes this for now." She gave him the rest of the money she had taken with her and the money Byakuya had slipped her.

"Thanks Rukia-san." He hugged her and handed her a bunch of wild flowers he had just picked. The boy gave Byakuya a look that looked like a warning to stay away from Rukia. Byakuya inwardly laughed at his young rival.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"We have one place left to go." she looked up at a hill.

The sun was setting over Seireitei when they got to the top of the hill. The 78th looked far off behind them.

"I did not think one could see Seireitei so well from here." he commented.

"Yes its always been a view of a different life just out of reach. That's why they are here. Sato, Higa, Eto this is my ni-sama Kuchiki Byakuya he takes really good care of me." she said looking down at three large stones. Byakuya stayed behind her and just watched.

"No one will starve in our hut today." she said to them. She knelt down and placed the flowers Kohaku had given her on each grave. She offered a prayer for each of them.

"I miss all of you very much. You don't have to worry about me and Renji, were doing well and we promise to keep doing well so you can rest. Renji is sorry he couldn't be here but he will come soon."

She stood up and stared out into the distance clenching her fists, not facing Byakuya.

"Sato died first we buried him here ourselves. All of us came her a lot. It was always so peaceful. He came down with a fever, we begged the doctor to come but we could not pay. Sato didn't make it through the night. Higa and Eto were both killed when Higa got caught steeling money from a prominent merchant. I warned them it was too ambitious a heist. Renji and I stayed out of it. Renji had grown so tall he carried both of them up this hill. It took us all day to dig both graves. When we were done I had, had enough. Let's become soul reapers, I told him. I don't remember how long we stood there holding each other. We were both so determined to get into the academy……." she trailed off now weeping heavily.

Byakuya had turned her to face him. She grabbed onto his uniform with both hands and pulled herself close to him. Surrounding her with his arms, he kissed her on the head which made her quiet but she stiffened and gave him a questioning look. She didn't break contact this time.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me." he said stroking her hair and then placing his hand on her face so she would look only at him.

"I…I'm glad were friends now, is it really ok for us to be friends, I mean someone like you and me?"

"Rukia there are things I wish to discuss with you. I am unsure how to go about this."

She continued looking up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Rukia I have had feelings for you for a long time. At first I did not think it right. But I was unable to overcome them."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Hmm you can be so difficult. What I am trying to say is that I miss you when you are away. I am jealous when you are with another. I have no right to ask you to stay away from other men. I'm selfish and spoiled Rukia. I want you for myself. I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you, holding you. I want you to be mine." his expression never changed, never showed a hint of emotion then he looked away.

"I will understand if you do not share these feelings and wish for our relationship to stay as it has been." he said not looking at her.

Her eyes widened and reflected the little of the sunlight still visible over the horizon. She put her hand on his face and turned him to look at her, she stared directly into his grey eyes.

"I've wanted you to say that to me for so long. I never thought you would, could feel that way about me. I felt so guilty for feeling that way about you and so stupid."

"So you share these feelings?" he pulled her closer then they already were.

"Yes." she exhaled.

"I love you Rukia."

"I love you too."

The gaze between them was intense and focused. He moved his hand back to her face and tilted her chin upwards. He claimed her mouth hungrily. The years of ice between them melted away as their mouths moved against each others.

"I guess there's going to be another reason to come back and visit this hill." she said

"Yes the place we first kissed. I'll not forget this day."

"Although Renji might be with us next time we come here. If he is still speaking to me when he finds out about us."

"I think he will forgive you anything. You are still friends with an unbreakable bond." he assured her.

"However we do have to talk about how much time you spend with him."

"You wont forbid me to see him, will you?"

"No, I just want more of your time and to see a little less physical contact. I dislike watching him touch you." he answered her.

"I think that can be arranged. I don't know how anyone will take this though. How will we tell them? They will be shocked." she was starting to become worried realizing the situation.

"I would not worry about it. The elders will not dare object since you have been in the family for so long. As soon as we return we will sign the marriage documents. Grandfather will witness, and the announcement will come in the morning. No one will have time to object. Then everyone can deal with it as they will." He told her.

"How will we ask grandfather for permission? What if he says no?" she was still concerned.

"We have already spoken of my intent toward you, he has long ago approved, as long as you were fully willing. He raised me so I wasn't shocked when he approached me and asked about my feelings for you. He had already noticed how I was looking at you and gave me a warning about keeping my jealousy better hidden." he said to her.

" What about everyone else? People will ask questions, what do I tell them? There's no way avoiding the word incest." she wondered

"Tell them anything you want, tell them that you seduced me married me for my money." he chuckled out loud.

"What? Did you just make a joke?" she was genuinely shocked.

"Rukia we are not blood related. Many people in the noble houses are closely related by blood. I have even seen a real brother and sister marry on one occasion. So I would not worry about anyone who uses such foul language." he paused.

"And Rukia I promised the elders an heir." he said seriously.

"I think we can work on that." she kissed him on the side of his mouth.

Then he kissed her fully on the lips, not letting her go like she would fly away if he did.

"When we return I shall write the king about the condition of this place. We are normally forbidden to interfere here but I think he can be persuaded to start a program for these children." he said to her.

"I hope so. I know lots of people who came from places like this. They would gladly help out wherever they could."

"It is time to go home." he took her hand.

"Yeah it is. We have a whole life ahead of us, one that's finally in reach." she said, her smile beaming as they turned to leave.

The end

* * *

I posted it all at once because I don't like to leave anything unfinished.


End file.
